The subject matter disclosed herein relates to electrical systems, and more specifically, to electrical switches.
Electrical systems may contain various electrical components, such as circuit breakers and transfer switches, which connect a power source to a load. For example, a transfer switch may selectively connect the load to a first power source or a second power source, depending on the availability of an operating condition of each power source. In the case of an automatic transfer switch, the transfer switch may automatically switch from the first power source to the second power source when the first power source becomes unavailable. Switching between power sources may benefit from improved efficiency and other advantages.